general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Life After Death/Issue 10
Rotters. There were about a dozen of them line up against the back wall of the room. They all spotted Devon and started going after him. Devon backed up but tripped over the stairs. He knew what was coming as the rotters kept getting closer. *CLANK* The rotters came to a sudden stop as chains tugged at their necks. Devon looked back and saw that they were all attached to the wall. "Jesus christ," he whispered to himself. "What the hell is this?" Devon slowly rose to his feet, and tiptoed back up the stairs. He slid his arm across the wall until he wrapped his hand around the cold, spherical doorknob. He turned it, and slowly pulled the door open. He slipped outside, crouched, and pulled it shut. It creaked as it shut, and Devon sprang around the corner so that Pablo wouldn't spot him. He saw light shine around the door, and then it disappeared. He sighed, and then creeped back around the corner. He ran across the grass, keeping low to the ground. He leaped over the road, and ducked behind some brush. He leaned over and saw Pablo, still walking around. He was surprised that he hadn't been spotted yet. Devon crept out from his cover, and approached the wall, when he heard a voice behind him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Devon, scared out of his mind, spun around and saw Jon approach the ladder to the wall. He climbed up and confronted Pablo. "Why the hell are you shining your flashlight around?" he questioned. "I heard a noise," Pablo responded. "I hear a noise, too, and it's shit coming out of your mouth. It's almost fucking midnight, and you're flashing your god damn light around like it's New Years. You're going to wake someone up, or worse: attract those dead fucks." Devon tuned the two men out as he directed his attention at the wall. He ran to the left and approached another ladder. He looked back, and saw Jon walking back to his post on the other side, and Pablo looking the other direction. He climbed up and looked over the wall, looking out into the distance, barely being able to make out the silhouette of a truck in the thick forest. Devon prepared to climb over, when he realized that he wouldn't be able to get back in. Devon thought for a moment, and remembered Alvin coming from this direction with rotters. He surely didn't bring them through camp and over the wall, there had to be another way out. He was sure of it, and leaped over the wall. Devon sprinted across the field, and ran into the forest. He slowed down as he neared the truck. Eric, Emily, and Dolph were all standing there, waiting for him. "So, we ready?" Eric asked. "I don't know," Devon responded. "Don't know what?" "I don't know if now's the time." "Like hell it's not!" Dolph stated. "We need to get going as soon as possible. How bad could it be?" "There are fifty-three people." "Oh, damn. But...what makes later any better? Why not strike now?" "They're sending people out in two days." "How many people?" Emily asked. "About ten, I think. It might not seem like much, but it's something." "Fuck," Eric said while shaking his head. "I don't want to have to wait for this shit." "I think we should wait," Emily added. "I don't really want to do this at all, but if we have to, then we should wait until their forces are weakened." "God damn it...you're sure it's two days? It's not tomorrow?" "Yes, I'm sure," Devon said. "Fuck...fuck fuck fuck. Alright, I guess we'll wait." "Wait, what?" Dolph questioned. "We aren't waiting two fucking days. I don't give a shit how many people there are, I'll shoot every last one of them if I have to." "We could just go around," Emily suggested. "They said there were still some roads that were free to travel, we could just take one of them." "And waste all that gas?" Eric said. "No. Besides, we've already invested so much into this. The world would be a better place without these fuckheads stealing people's supplies." "Plus," Devon started. "That's where they are sending those people. They want to finish blocking off the roads, we'd just run into the same problem. Also..." "What?" Dolph asked. "They have...those corpses...tied up in a building." "What the hell?" "I don't know what they plan to do with them...but it can't be good. These people are sick...barbaric." "This is even more reason why we need to go through them," Eric stated. "We don't need to spend all of our ammo on them, but we need to take at least a few down as we stroll through." "So, it's settled?" Dolph asked. "Yes. We'll meet you back here in two days. In the mean time, do whatever you can here. Try to take them down from the inside as much as you can. Just...don't get yourself killed. Alright?" "Got it." "Good luck, Devon." Eric patted Devon on the shoulder, and then the three of them got in the truck. They backed up quite a ways through a clearing in the trees, and drove onto the road, well out of Pablo and Jon's sight. Devon spun around, and quickly marched through the forest, out into the open by the wall he previously hopped over. "Now, to find that way in," Devon whispered in the dark. He darted his head to where Pablo was to see if he had heard or seen him, and was relieved to see that he hadn't. Devon ran up to the wall, and turned to the left, in the direction of the main entrance...and Pablo. He quietly crept across the wall, keeping as close to the vehicles as he could. It took several minutes, but Devon managed to make it past Pablo, and spun around the corner. He took a few steps, and immediately noticed the door leading into a small building. He approached the door quietly, and slowly turned the handle. Swiftly pulling the door open, Devon recognized the familiar room. It was the basement of the building he was in before; the room with the rotters. He must have missed the door on his first trip down. Devon entered, and tripped over something, falling to the ground. He immediately jumped to his feet, worried of being eaten. He shut the door, and sped past the rotters, zooming up the stairs. Devon slowed down as he reached the door, and hesitantly pushed it open. He speedily shut the door as soon as he stepped foot outside. He looked back at Pablo, who was, once again, looking away. Devon turned to his left and walked around the corner, down the street, and back to his tent, quietly zipping it open, getting inside, closing it, and lying down. "Holy fuck," Devon whispered to himself repeatedly as he shut his eyes. "Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck..." After the intense night he had, Devon fell asleep within minutes. ---- Eric pulled the truck into the apartment's parking lot. He pulled out his keys, and he, Emily, and Dolph jumped out of the vehicle. "So, what's the verdict?" Bill asked as he walked towards the trio. Andre and Morgan walked up behind him. "We're going back in two days," Eric told them. "What? Why the fuck would we wait that long?" "Yeah, what was all that shit about wasting time?" Andre joined in. "You going back on that, now?" "They're sending people out then to work on blocking off roads, and Devon said our best bet would be to strike while they're gone," Eric said, ignoring Andre. "How many people could they possibly have?" "Fifty something." "And why can't we just drive around?" Morgan asked. "Wouldn't that be faster and saf-" "No." "And why the fuck not?" shouted Bill. "I don't really feel like walking into a death trap there, even if a few of them are gone. We could just drive around them now. Yeah, it will use a little more gas, but at least none of us will be fucking dead!" "You don't understand." "How the hell don't I understand?" "They're keeping those undead fucks locked up." Everyone went silent as Eric broke the news. "Devon said...he stumbled across them, tied up in the basement of some building, right in the middle of their camp." "So...they're locking up those reanimated freaks, and you think that means we should just barge in there and shoot up the place?" "These people are sick, whatever they have these things tied up for, it can't be good." "I can't believe it..." "Can't believe what?" "You're more of a dumbass than I thought." "Excuse me?" "You always claim to do what is 'better for the group', but really, it's better for you. You don't want to swallow your pride and go around, you don't want to accept that you can't win this fight, you don't want to accept defeat. You'd rather risk everyone's lives than be wrong." "You know damn well that is not what's going on. If we kill these fuckers, then they won't hurt anyone else. They won't steal supplies from people who actually need it." "Heh. All I'm hearing is more bullshit. You're not fit to make decisions, Eric, and you're definitely not fit to be a leader." "Fuck off, Bill." "Oh, tough guy." "Bill, stop," Emily said. "Just give it a rest." "No, I want to hear what this ginger fuck has to say." "I said fuck off, I'm not in the mood to deal with your bullshit." "How would you deal with it, huh? You gonna hit me like you did with your wife? Break my damn nose?" "Fuck. You." Eric tackled Bill, knocking him to the ground. He rested his left arm on his chest, and pulled his right arm back. "You're a fucking asshole, Bill," he said as he slammed his fist into Bill's face. "There's just some lines you don't fucking cross." Bill reached out and wrapped his hands around Eric's throat, rolling him over onto his back. "And you're a fucking pussy!" Bill roared as he kneed Eric in the crotch. "Dad, stop!" Brie yelled as she grabbed him by the waist, trying to pull him off. "Dad, that's enough!" Bill shoved his right arm back, elbowing Brie and knocking her down. Eric, taking advantage of Bill taking one of his hand off of him, bit Bill's left thumb, making him let go. He pushed Bill off, and rose to his feet. "You fucking dick!" Bill yelled. "You fucking bit me!" "You fucking choked me!" Bill stood up, and the two placed their hands on each other's shoulders, pushing into each other. Brie, once again, grabbed Bill as Andre ran in and pulled Eric away. "Okay, fight's over," Andre announced as he restrained an aggravated Eric. "Aw, but it was just getting good," Dolph said, sarcastically. Bill shrugged Brie off him as he stormed off down the road. "Nice group you got here," Morgan said as she spun around on her heel and went back inside the apartment, walking past Gregory. "What the fuck was that?" Gregory questioned. "Bill being a fucking prick again," Eric replied. ---- The next day, the sun was glistening brightly down over the camp as people started to wake up. Alvin walked around, greeting his fellow group members as he approached the main wall. "Alvin!" a voice shouted from behind. Alvin casually turned around to see Terry flagging him down from beside his usual post, and walked over to him. "What is it?" he asked. "I found something you might want to see." The two entered the dark building, momentarily lit up by the sunlight shining through the door. It vanished however, as the door swung shut, leaving the two in a pitch black room. Terry walked down the stairs, with Alvin right behind him. Terry reached the bottom, and took a left. He stopped right in front of the back door, and crouched down. Alvin observed as the other man picked up a small piece of fabric that had been impaled by a sliver of wood from the door frame. "What do you think this is?" Terry asked. Alvin stared at the fabric for a moment, finally coming to a conclusion. "Someone's been sneaking around." Credits * * * * * * * * * * * * * Deaths *None Trivia